Atomic Baby aka Atomic Diaper Betty
by Megabluex
Summary: Atomic Betty's world is about to change as Paddeia and her AMITY PARK BABIES enter her world by an unknown ghost portal, they meet four of Betty's archenemies, it gets even worst as Atomic Betty reality and memories are changing, Betty even wonders why is a diaper added to her uniform.
1. Chapter 1

Atomic Baby aka Atomic Diaper Betty

Chapter1: New Padded Villainess in the Galaxy

It was a bright sunny day at Amity Park as Mileena Sanchez (aka Paddeia) was at her factory, The Friendly Earth Diapers that was located outside the city limits in the forest area. With Paddeia was her two lovely daughters her blood daughter Paulina aka Padded and her 1/3 daughter Sam Manson aka Diapertrix, it was their mother/daughter time but Paulina and Sam decided to bring Jazz Fenton aka Jazzy Pad along to show her the factory and to try on some new diapers that were being produce. Mileena didn't mind at all after all Jazz's mother Maddie was her best friend and the closes thing to a sister, she just wish that Maddie was here as well but she has a perfection as a ghost hunter to make thing complicated after all Maddie and Jack are still hunting their son Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom. It got even better when Jazz decided to join the Amity Park Babies after be overshadow and infuse with the ecto energy and personality of her baby theme halfa self from an alternate universe, Mileena was happy and excited to hear that their are more baby theme organizations out their. Mileena watch her daughters and Jazz from her office window as Sam and Paulina give Jazz a tour around the factory, they show Jazz the variety of diaper sizes and thickness. Jazz seems very found of the really big and thick diaper that had her family's logo and her bother's Phantom logo, then Mileena notice that they were heading to a new area for the factory that was working on new baby formula.

Mileena decided to branch out as she originally planed before she died and get her hands in the other parts of the baby industry, thanks to Technus and her business skills, Her company now has connections to expand. By the look of it her daughters and Jazz each grab one bottle of her secret, but thanks to their ghost powers it won't do any harm just make them go potty, with a wave of her hand Mileena use her ecto powers to create some changing supplies and three really big and thick diapers for them as they headed towards her office for their mother/daughter time. Mileena was getting everything ready for them as she had everything in order to diaper them and baby them as they enter her office.

Mileena: Well girls are you ready for our mother/daughter time.

Paulina: Yes mama, we even brought our own baby bottles for you to feed us.

Sam: Will it be okay for Jazz to join us.

Paulina: Please mama, I like Jazzy she fun.

Jazz: If that is okay with you, Ms. Sanchez

All three of them smile happily at Mileena hoping to get her approval

Mileena: Of course sweet hearts she can join us, I always thought of her mother as a big sister to me in college and I been wanting to try out my new formula for a while.

Mileena then pointed at her desk where the changing supplies and the three really big and thick diapers were at.

Mileena: Now who wants to be the first to get diapered.  
But before Sam, Paulina or Jazz could say anything, a ecto portal open up in the center of Mileena's office, Mileena knew that she has to investigate the portal and see what is going on. She turn her head back to her daughters and Jazz, all three of them were giving Mileena the sad puppy dog look that say you promise, Mileena just smile and kiss her daughter's fore-head, she also hug Jazz as well. Their was no way she was canceling her mother/daughter time with them this time, with the expanding of her company and all the new diaper orders to fill out, while organizing the Amity Park Babies she spend less time with her daughters this month. Than an idea a pop in to her head that can help all four of them and count as mother/daughter time.

Mileena: Don't worry girls we are not canceling mother/daughter time, why don't you three come with me and see where this ghost portal leads to.

Sam, Paulina and Jazz smile and nodded their heads at Mileena with joy.

Mileena: Okay girls its go ghost time.

At this moment Paulina and Jazz's pants started to balloon out as their panties were turning into a really big and thick diaper, the same thing was happening to Sam and Mileena but their skirts were covering their panties transformation. When it was done Paulina and Jazz's got so big that the diaper tape and waistband from their diapers were showing above their pants, with Mileena and Sam you can now see their diapers from under their skirts clearly. Then a glowing ring appears on the center of their bodies that broke in two and went up and down their bodies as they transform Danny Phantom style. When the rings stop and disappear, Mileena, Sam, Paulina and Jazz were gone and in their place were Paddeia, Diapertrix, Padded, and Jazzy Pad of the Amity Park Babies.

Diapertrix, Padded, and Jazzy Pad place the baby bottles they were holding in to their dimensional area, between their diaper and plastic pants cover, Paddeia smile that trick does come in handy and is glad that she taught them that trick herself.

Paddeia: Okay girls are you ready.

Padded: Yes mama I'm ready.

Diapertrix: Yes mom I'm ready to go.

Jazzy Pad: Yes Ms. Paddeia

Paddeia nodded her head and smiled, then she turn around and smile evilly at the portal.

Paddeia: Alright sweet hearts let see where this portal leads us to.

Diapertrix, Padded, and Jazzy Pad smile evilly as they watch Paddeia enter the portal, they followed her and enter the portal as well while shaking their diapered butt.

In another dimension at some part of its galaxy

The portal open up at a strange building complex that look like a ice castle mix with a couple of large space age electrical towers and a very large green house dome, by the looks of it the portal was located in area of the ice castle. As Paddeia, Diapertrix, Padded, and Jazzy Pad exit the portal and had look around to see where they are at, they notice that the ice castle had no glass windows or wind shields. They then heard a commotion coming from outside, all four of them went invisible and look outside the window and saw a strange pink alien with a lizard like tail, with two antennas and long pointy ears, he was wearing what look like a sky blue france man suit from the 1765. Next to him were a few pink metal like female humanoid robots that were wearing a sky blue and dark blue outfit of platform high heel boots, long gloves, dark blue mini skirt, sky blue belt, Robocop like sunglasses, and a sky blue Devo hat.

Modbot: We will be done soon , just a few more items to leave with mistress Bombshelle and her friends.

Lowal: Good the sooner the better.

Lowal pull out a napkin from his pocket and wipe his fore-head from nervousness.

Lowal: We need to be done in time for mistress Bombshelle and her friend's girls night out that will last a few days.

Lowal look back at a cylinder like dark hot pink spaceship, that the modbots were unloading from.

Lowal: And what ever Ms. Nuclea calls you robots, hurry up drop off the last of the supplies so that we can leave.

Diapertrix, Padded, and Jazzy Pad were covering their mouths so that no one can hear them giggling at how the strange alien man was acting, Paddeia saw smiling at the pink alien man it reminded of her of some stylists and fashion designers of how they act in real life. Then she saw some more robots coming from the hot pink cylinder spaceship but these ones were different from the female Devo bots wannabes, They look like they were made of a light bluish silver metal male humanoid base. They are wearing an all light purple business suit with some dark purple on it and a red tie, they have a big chin with two antennas on the side of their head and electricity like wavy hair. She then notice that some of the male and female robots were carrying what looks like a space age hair dryer as some kind of weapon while the rest of them were unpacking, then she saw one of the Modbots walking towards Lowal.

Modbot: Mr. Lowal we just finish unloading mistress Bombshelle and her friends supplies and on time.

Lowal: Okay people let get back on board and head home so that we can wait for mistress Bombshelle latest plan and new designs for fashion.

Paddeia, Diapertrix, Padded and Jazzy Pad watch as Lowal, the Modbots and Nuclea robots got on board the hot pink spaceship, the hot pink spaceship levitated off the landing pad, the hot pink spaceship turn around and pointed up at a 95 degree angle. Then took off into the sky and was in space in no time as it left a small twinkle in the sky as it space jump. Paddeia was thinking who was Bombshelle and who are her friends, why do they have a small army of fashionable robots, Paddeia's thought was interrupted by one f her daughters.

Padded: Mama, we hear something coming from the hall way.

Diapertrix: And it is more then one voice

Paddeia turn her head and look at her daughters thanks to their ghost powers they are able to see each other when they are invisible, Diapertrix and Padded were pointing at a hallway nearby while Jazzy Pad was nodding her head with approval. Paddeia walk away from the window and head towards the hallway, when she got there she place her left hand next to her ear and lesson, she heard not one but four different voices and all of them were female. She then realized that those voices might belong to Bombshelle and her friends, Paddeia smile evilly as she floated up a foot off the floor, Paddeia turn towards her daughters and Jazzy Pad.

Paddeia: Come on girls lets go greet Bombshelle and her friends.

Diapertrix, Padded and Jazzy Pad smiled and floated up about a foot off the floor, all four of them flew slowly into the hallway, a few minutes later they reach an open doorway where the voices were coming from, Paddeia decide to take a look.

Paddeia: Okay girls lets see who we are dealing with and if they can be our allies or our next diapered victims.

Paddeia whisper to Diapertrix, Padded and Jazzy Pad then pashe her head thru the wall to the room on the other side, Paddeia saw four different female aliens around a square metal shining metal table, one was a light purple fish humanoid with dark purple hair and red lips, she was wearing a female version of a hunter outfit with high heel long boots. The other female alien next to her had icy blue skin, blue eyes and lips, bluish black hair with a white stripe in the center, she was wearing winter coat like dress that was icy blue as well, she also had a gold crown with matching earings. The other two were androids female humanoids one had electric blue hair, dark red eyes, Rich Electric Blue skin, she was wearing a dark purple dress with a bluish silver V on the lower area of the dress, with matching dark purple long gloves, high heel shoes, triangle earrings and coller. The other one had the same body type but a bit more muscle bound, same skin color but with long blond hair, she was wearing a red lame corset with matching high heel long boots and long gloves, and a pink and white flame skirt with matching military hat and earring, she also had a pair of dark sunglasses on her face. These ladies were Pontifidora the Conquistadora, Iciclia the ice queen, The mighty Nuclea and The stylus galactic designer Bombshelle, These ladies are feared thru out the galaxy in their dimension and archenemies to Atomic Betty, Paddeia wonder if these ladies would become her allies and join forces with her Amity Park Babies organization and their robotic army. Paddeia then smile evilly if not then they would make adorable big baby girls for their dimension to see.


	2. Chapter2: Amity Park Babies vs Galactic

Chapter2: Amity Park Babies vs Galactic Divas part1

Paddeia pull her head out from the wall and made herself visible, her daughters and Jazzy Pad did as well as Paddeia place her feet back on the floor, Paddeia turn towards Diapertrix, Padded and Jazzy Pad who were curious about what she had saw in the other room.

Padded: Who were we about to meet Mama?

Diapertrix: Please tell us mom.

Jazzy Pad: Please do Ms. Paddeia, I would like to share my thoughts on this as well.

Paddeia smile at them, she was happy to hear that her daughters and Jazzy were taking an interest on what was going on around them.

Paddeia: We got a purple fish huntress, an ice queen Frozen reject, and two female androids, one trying to be a electric power goddess and the other one is a bit muscle bound military stylist.

Diapertrix, Padded and Jazzy Pad let out a same giggle but covered their mouths so that Pontifidora, Iciclia, Nuclea and Bombshelle didn't hear them in the next room. They thought it was funny how Paddeia describe the people they are about to meet, they finally stop giggling and calm down a bit to hear what Paddeia has to say and plan for them when they meet Pontifidora, Iciclia, Nuclea and Bombshelle.

Paddeia: Okay girls just smile and shake your diapered bootie as we walk inside the room.

Diapertrix, Padded, and Jazzy Pad look unsure about the last part, Paddeia knows one way that would make them do it.

Paddeia: Just pretend that Danny is in the other room waiting for you and I know that you three been wanting to do that to him.

Diapertrix, Padded, and Jazzy Pad smile evilly liking that idea, its true Diapertrix and Padded want to pull that move on Danny but slower and in more of sexier way, Jazzy Pad only does that to have fun and mess with her bother's head from time to time because it makes him nervous and annoyed each time. Liking that her daughters and Jazzy are willingly to go along with her plan Paddeia told them the rest.

Paddeia: Once we are in there, I will ask them nicely if they want to form an alliance with us and combine both our resources, of their robotic fashionable army and our ghost powered organization to form a new order in their world that we can share.

Diapertrix, Padded and Jazzy Pad smiled at Paddeia's idea, Diapertrix and Padded will always go long and liking their mother's ideas, but Jazzy Pad is a bit different she always ask to see if Paddeia has a backup plan if it goes south like spoiled milk, she does like the politeness that Paddeia has in mind but it is nice to ask just incase.

Jazzy Pad: And if they don't.

Paddeia smile evilly at Jazzy Pad's question.

Paddeia: Then we make their lives a living babied nightmare.

Diapertrix, Padded, and Jazzy Pad smile evilly as well, loving the old standby that the Amity Park Babies are known for when people go against them. Paddeia then turn around towards the open doorway that leads to the next room that Bombshelle and her friends are located.

Paddeia: Okay girls lets meet Bombshelle and her friends.

In the other room

Pontifidora the Conquistadora, Iciclia the ice queen, The mighty Nuclea and The stylus galactic designer Bombshelle were plotting their revenge on Atomic Betty, Admiral DeGill and his Galactic Guardians. Well Pontifidora was focusing more on Admiral DeGill than Atomic Betty and the Galactic Guardians, Bombshelle was trying to think of away for them to look fabulous while doing it.

Pontificia: We need to find a way to get rid of Admiral DeGill and his Galactic Guardians

Iciclia: Don't forget about Atomic Betty.

Bombshell: And looking stylist while doing it.

Nuclea: I agree, I to want to look my best when we destroy them.

Paddeia knew that this was a perfect time to introduce herself and her daughters with Jazzy Pad as well, right at that moment Paddeia interrupted their little chat or scheming.

Paddeia: Mind if we join you ladies.

Iciclia, Pontificia, Bombshelle, and Nuclea turn their heads to see a woman with long black hair, beautiful light blue eyes, long sexy legs, curve like body almost hourglass shape, and ruby red lips. She was also wearing crimson red mask with matching high heel shoes and reddish pink nylon sock stoking, she was also wearing a crimson red baby bonnet with matching baby bib and a big thick reddish pink diaper with crimson red diaper tape. Next to her were three teenage girls, one was wearing an all purple and black outfit, it had two long black gloves, with matching long nylon like socks, a purple long sleeve shirt with frilly on the bottom and a black baby bib, she wore a purple mask with a hair accessory, a white hair cuff that give her hair a small ponytail look. The other one was wearing an all hot pink outfit, it had two long hot pink gloves, with matching long nylon like socks, a frilly hot pink top with matching baby bib with a white P on it, she wore a hot pink mask with matching hair accessories, one is a hot pink hair clip on the left side of her head and a hot pink hair cuff that give her hair a big ponytail look. The last one was wearing an aqua color baby dress that matches her aqua headband and bow, the baby dress also had dark aqua frilly that went with her mask and high heel shoes, she was also wearing long black nylon stockings and black gloves, the last thing she was wearing was a big thick diaper that had the Danny Phantom logo on it like the one in purple has on her diaper as well. Paddeia, Diapertrix, Padded, and Jazzy Pad are smiling evilly at Iciclia, Pontificia, Bombshelle, and Nuclea.

Pontificia, Iciclia, Nuclea and Bombshelle were shock to see them not because Paddeia, Diapertrix, Padded, and Jazzy Pad were dress up as babies, but how well they were walking while shaking their hips in a sexy way, wearing what Pontificia, Iciclia, Nuclea and Bombshelle believe to be a very big and thick diaper on each of them. Pontificia, Iciclia, and Nuclea look a bit mad, not at the three teenage baby girls they thought they were cute, but the older one in crimson red they were jealous of how beautiful and attractive she was even dressing up as a baby and wearing a really big and thick diaper, she was able to pull it off. Bombshelle just smile at Paddeia, Diapertrix, Padded, and Jazzy Pad liking their outfits and style.

Pontificia: Who invited these overgrown brats.

Bombshell: I don't know but they look fabulous.

Nuclea: We don't change diapers here.

Iciclia: I'm a 1000 years old and I don't change my kids diaper infact I don't have any children.

By the looks of it pleasantries were thrown out the window now Paddeia, Diapertrix, Padded, and Jazzy Pad can go by the Amity Park Babies old standby.

Padded: wow you're a 1000 years old, I'm sure that your diaper must be very big and thick by seeing how big your butt is.

Padded pointed at the back of Iciclia butt causing her to look at it, Iciclia had to emit it was a bit big as she shake it a bit, but she'll never emit it and Padded saw that Iciclia got the message, as it was her sister's turn to insult Pontificia.

Diapertrix: I'm sure that this Skulker wannabe wouldn't know how to use a net than knowing how to put a diaper on a baby.

Diapertrix pointed at Pontificia, who didn't like how Diapertrix insulted her hunter pride and being called a wannabe, she didn't know who this Skulker is but she is sure that he is a hunter as well.

Paddeia: I do like how complemented our looks but I have to agree with Padded, they are lying about the diaper change with their butts that big and they look too old to hold it in.

If Bombshelle's second in command Lowal was there he would have said Oh no she didn't and shook his left finger and head at that insult, Bombshelle would agree with him. Bombshelle then look at her metal butt, she knew that they made it a bit too big during construction.

It was now Jazzy Pad's turn to have some fun in the insult game.

Jazzy Pad: baby doll probably needs her batteries change as much as a diaper change.

Nuclea was sparking from her electric hair at the insult that Jazzy Pad said bout her, she hadn't had her batteries change in years, she is all powerful and she is not some baby toy that needs changing.

Iciclia, Pontificia, Bombshell, and Nuclea look mad at Paddeia, Diapertrix, Padded, and Jazzy Pad, they are not going to take those insults laying down. Their pride, their womanhood, and their beauty took a big hit in their heads. They are the most feared villainess in the galaxy, well it was Golgotha but Atomic Betty beat her quite easily after her downfall they took over and called themselves the Galactic Divas. There is no way that they are letting these overgrown diapered brats disrespect them like that or let anyone in the galaxy find out, the same thing happen to Maximus I.Q. and he is still trying to recover from that primitive big ape earth boy call.

Pontificia: Were not taking that lying down get then!

Iciclia, Bombshell, and Nuclea: Grr!

Pontificia, Iciclia, Nuclea and Bombshelle aka the Galactic Divas attack Paddeia, Diapertrix, Padded, and Jazzy Pad aka The Amity Park Babies head on unknown to them they are fighting an unnatural force in their dimension and galaxy, but some thing supernatural that Atomic Betty couldn't handle as well.


	3. Chapter3: Amity Park Babies vs Galactic

Atomic Baby aka Atomic Diaper Betty

Chapter3: Amity Park Babies vs Galactic Divas part2

Pontificia, Iciclia, Nuclea and Bombshelle aka the Galactic Divas attack Paddeia, Diapertrix, Padded, and Jazzy Pad aka The Amity Park Babies, each of them were attacking the ones that insulted them. Pontificia was fighting Diapertrix, Iciclia was battling Padded, Nuclea was attacking Jazzy Pad and Bombshelle was engaging Paddeia in combat.

(Play Dnb-Unreal Superhero)

Padded vs Iciclia

Iciclia fired her ice wand aka the freezy ray at Padded who dodge each blast with ease, then look up at the ceiling and had an idea she aim her ice wand at it and created a bunch of football size icicles that started to fall on top of Padded. Padded just smile as the icicles came down at her, she did a few back flips slide to the sides a few time making her look like a professional ice skater, when she stop Iciclia notice that she had a perfect shot for her ice wand to hit.

Iciclia: You Look a bit hot how about I cool you down you overgrown brat.

Iciclia use her ice wand and fire an ice blast at Padded that got absorbed into Padded's diaper, Padded's diaper began to grow in size as it got bigger and thicker until it was twice its size. Padded's body started to glow all over as she diaper was shrinking down back to it regular size, unknown to Iciclia she just made Padded stronger as the diaper converted her ice blast into pure ecto energy and infuse it into Padded's ecto energy, Padded just smile at Iciclia.

Padded: funny I still feel warm.

To Padded the way Iciclia was using her freezy ray was amateur or mediocre at best, she fought her beloved ghost boy and some of the yeti ghosts from the Far Frozen, they use their powers more creatively and it is a lot harder to break because it is made of ecto ice. Iciclia look shock at what just happen right in-front of her now she just wish that her morning star handed snow monster Dingleberry was with her, his extra muscle could have come in handy right now.

The shock look on Iciclia face faded as Iciclia got mad.

Iciclia: I'm going to give you the cold shivers when I make a todsicle out of you.

Iciclia fired another ice blast at Padded, Padded close her eyes and smile, she then lift up her arm and created a square hot pink ecto shield.

Padded: Yeah right, Ice Ice Baby.

The ice blast reflected off the square ecto shield and went right back at Iciclia, the ice blast hit Iciclia, her arms and ice wand was encased in ice along with her upper body.

Iciclia: I can't move my arms.

Iciclia look at her ice cover arms then look up in time

Padded: DIAPER SLAM!

Padded ram the back of her diaper at Iciclia body destroying the ice that encase Iciclia arms and her ice wand the hit even knock her out as well, Padded stand up and smile.

Padded: I always prefer crushed ice and it is a good thing that mama taught me and big sister her special moves.

Padded then pick up Iciclia's ice wand and held it in her right hand, she then look down at the fallen ice queen and smile evilly at her.

Padded: I'm sure she won't mind if I modify her wand a bit.

Padded focus her ecto energy in the ice wand as it was encase in a hot pink glow and started to transform in her hand, when it was done it look like an ice sculpture of a big baby rattle with pictures of Iciclia with a baby bonnet and baby bib on her, she is also wearing a really big and thick poofy diaper.

Padded: Their now people will know who this belongs to encase she ever lose it.

Padded then thought about the other members of the Amity Park Babies.

Padded: I wonder how Mama, big sister and Jazzy are handling those other mean ladies.

Diapertrix vs Pontifidora

Pontifidora fired wildly at Diapertrix as she dodges each shot with ease even throwing a hunter net at her, Diapertrix just went intangible as the net went right through her, seeing Danny practice his ghost powers and watching him fight other ghost hunters come in handy. As she look at a very determined fish huntress that had the go for the kill look in her eyes.

Pontifidora: At least I can practice on you before I can get my revenge DeGill.

Pontifidora aim her spear at Diapertrix

Diapertrix: give it your best shot.

Diapertrix just smile as Pontifidora fire an energy blast at Diapertrix, the energy blast got absorbed into Diapertrix's diaper. Just like with her sister Padded, Diapertrix's diaper began to grow in size as it got bigger and thicker until it was twice its size. Diapertrix's body started to glow all over as she diaper was shrinking down back to it regular size.

Pontifidora: WHAT!?

Pontifidora look shock at what just happen as Diapertrix smile and raise her hand.

Diapertrix: Let me show you a real blast.

Diapertrix fired an light purple ecto blast at Pontifidora, the ecto blast hit and destroy Pontificia's spear.

Pontifidora: My spear!

Pontifidora look at her destroyed spear, but she didn't look up in time as Diapertrix saw her moment to finish Pontifidora off.

Diapertrix: DIAPER SLAM!

Diapertrix ram the back of her diaper at Pontifidora body, knock her out, Diapertrix stand up and smile.

Diapertrix: Just as I thought a Skulker reject.

As Diapertrix look down at the KO fish huntress knowing that Danny and Skulker could put up a better fight, then again she would rather have Danny change her diaper and babysit her. Then she thought about the others members of the Amity Park Babies and how they were handling the other self center and vain divas.

Diapertrix: I hope mom, baby sis and Jazzy are handling those other pampered spoil divas just as easy as I did to this one.

Paddeia vs Bombshell

Bombshelle keep firing her styling moosse with volumizer at Paddeia, Paddeia keep on dodging the pink foam as it cover parts of the floor and wall, Paddeia notice that the foam was expanding and growing by the seconds. She then kick some of it into Bombshelle's face, the foam covered half of Bombshelle's face as it expanded and grow until she whip it off her face. Bombshelle got a big mad and brought out four giant size dark pink and light blue hair styling tools corn curls that were attach to her back, she unleash them on Paddeia, Paddeia dodged and evade them as they snap and try to crush her. Paddeia counter by kneeing and punching Bombshelle's curls causing them to get bent and smashed when they collided with Paddeia's fists. Bombshelle smiled as she retract her damage curls, she had to admired Paddeia's fighting style as she destroyed her curls in her fabulous outfit but their was one thing wrong with it.

Bombshell: You know darling, you, look fabulous but I think that diaper has to go.

Cylinder like blaster came out of Bombshelle's arm and she aim it at Paddeia, Paddeia just smile at her, she didn't care Bombshelle thinks of her diaper.

Paddeia: Like I take some fashion advice from a Terminatra reject.

Bombshell looked mad their is one word that she really hated, REJECT!

Bombshell: You'll pay for saying that my beauty.

Bombshell fired a energy blast at Paddeia

Paddeia still had that smirk on her as that Bombshelle's blast came right at her.

Paddeia: I think I'll return this for something better, you last year bargain ben model.

Paddeia created a square reddish pink ecto shield, the energy blast reflected off the square ecto shield and went right back at Bombshell, the energy blast destroy Bombshelle's cylinder like blaster.

Bombshelle: NO! THAT GOES WITH MY SUIT!

Bombshelle look at her arm at what is left of her blaster, then look back at Paddeia and notice that she was gone.

Bombshelle: Where did she go?

She didn't see Paddeia jumped up into the air and made her diaper grow several times its size.

Paddeia: DIAPER!

Bombshelle look up in time, to be crush by Paddeia

Paddeia: SMASH!

Paddeia look like she was wearing a giant size diaper as she sat on top of Bombshelle, Paddeia's diaper return to its normal size and she got up. Paddeia smile and look down at the flattened Bombshelle.

Paddeia: You know you look stunning in the crush can look.

Bombshelle look like one of those human size wall posters of Life-Size Standees, Bombshelle smile and took it as a compliment.

Bombshelle: I look really fabulous like this.

Bombshelle finally pass out or shutdown, as Paddeia continues to watch her.

Paddeia: Well that takes care of the muscle bound Fashionator Barbie doll.

Paddeia continued to watch and studied Bombshelle's flatten body.

Paddeia: With some modification I can turn her into a actual life size baby doll and have her peep and poop like one as well.

Paddeia then thought about her beloved daughters and Jazzy

Paddeia: I hope my little sweethearts and Jazzy are doing okay with out me.

Jazzy Pad vs Nuclea

Nuclea swung her electric hair at Jazzy Pad, Jazzy Pad dodge and evade each volt, until one got too close to her, Jazzy Pad turn around and bump it away with the back of her diaper. Nuclea look annoyed, she thought it was a fluke that the overgrown baby brat got lucky unknown to her Jazzy Pad's diaper absorbed some of her electricity and made Jazzy Pad a bit stronger. Jazzy Pad turn back around and face Nuclea, Jazzy Pad smile and wave her right hand at Nuclea, Nuclea got a bit mad as she was being taken lightly.

Nuclea: Okay you overgrown toddler, I'm about to give you some special treatment, the shock treatment.

Jazzy Pad: like a dead cell battery like you have that much power.

Nuclea got angry and started to firer lightning bolts at Jazzy Pad, Jazzy Pad turn around and stuck her diaper butt out, as the lightning bolt got close enough Jazzy Pad shake her diaper butt causing the lightning bolts to go off course as she deflected them.

Jazzy Pad: shake it, shake it, baby shake it.

Nuclea blush a bit this never happen to her, she can only hope that the others didn't see it, they'll never let her live this down, Nuclea look around the room a bit but did get a good look as she notice that Jazzy Pad was twerking right in front of her. She never seen any one move their bottom like that before especially a human like Atomic Betty, in-fact she never seen Atomic Betty do anything close to this as she continue to watch. At this point Jazzy Pad wasn't taking Nuclea serious as she continue to twerk, Nuclea realized this and got even more madder at Jazzy Pad and put her hands together and charging up for a lightning blast.

Nuclea: You think you can take me on by yourself, prepare to get a shock in your life.

Jazz Pad turn back around and smile.

Jazzy Pad: I'm not alone.

Jazzy Pad summon two plush dolls that look like her brother Danny in his human and ghost form,Nuclea thought this was some kind of joke an insult to her as Jazzy Pad order them to attack Nuclea, one punch Nuclea on the left side of her cheek while the other punch the right side, this caught Nuclea off guard as both of them the latch on to Nuclea face before she can fire her lightning blast.

Nuclea: GET OFF OF MY FACE!

Nuclea stop charging her lightning blast as she shook her head back and forth trying to get the Danny plushies off her beautiful face.

Jazzy Pad: Don't worry they're just playful.

Jazzy Pad then raise both her hands and focus her ecto energy to create a very big baby bottle and aimed it at Nuclea.

Jazzy Pad: I hope your water poof

Jazzy Pad fired the baby bottle at Nuclea, the dolls let go of Nuclea face in time for the milk to hit Nuclea and shorting out her circuitry.

Jazzy Pad: I guess not.

Jazzy Pad smile as she looked down at Nuclea, with her dolls by her side, Nuclea was still sizzling and sparking from the short out.

Jazz Pad: Hmm, now you look more like a dead wet cell battery that needs changing.

Paddeia, Diapertrix, Padded, and Jazzy Pad brought the bodies of Iciclia, Pontificia, Bombshell, and Nuclea, they place them in a circle close to each other. Paddeia, Diapertrix, Padded, and Jazzy Pad smile evilly as they look at the defeated Iciclia, Pontificia, Bombshell, and Nuclea.

Padded: Aw, playtime is over.

Diapertrix: They weren't even in our league.

Jazzy Pad: They all had big egos and overconfidence that lead to their downfall.

Paddeia just smile evilly

Paddeia: Girls I think that they should know what it is like to be a big baby.

Paddeia raise her hand at the fallen Iciclia, Pontifidora, Bombshell, and Nuclea. Paddeia use her powers on Iciclia, Pontifidora, Bombshell, and Nuclea as their bodies started to glow in a reddish pink, Iciclia, Pontificia, Bombshell, and Nuclea's panties were getting bigger and thicker as they were turning into diapers, this was seeable as the lower areas of Iciclia, Nuclea's dress and Pontifidora hunter shorts were ballooning out, you can see Bombshell's diaper was visible under her short mini skirt, Iciclia, Pontifidora, Bombshell, and Nuclea's outfits were next to be affected by Paddeia's power. Paddeia, Diapertrix, Padded, and Jazzy Pad smile evilly as they continue to watch the transformation.

2 Weeks later

Atomic betty and Penelope Lang enter the area.

Penelope Lang: Why do I have to come.

Penelope Lang cross her arms and looking annoyed.

Atomic Betty: Because you are a Galactic Guardian and where is your uniform.

Atomic Betty not liking the fact that she is partner with Penelope Lang and that Penelope is not following any rule or regulations of the Galactic Guardian code. The weird thing was that Penelope Lang only joined the Galactic Guardian was to get close to Noah Parker, after finding out that Duncan Paine cheated on her with her two former friends Megan and Sarah. She then realized how nice, sweet and caring he was that he deserves someone much better than Betty, and hope that what she did to him when they were kids as water under the bridge. Atomic Betty just wanted to get this mission over with and head back to earth to tell Noah how she feels about him, after catching Penelope's brother Chaz kissing Regeena Peterson after school that was when she realized how important Noah was to her and apologies for all the times she took advantage of him when she goes on missions and not train him well. Atomic Betty's thoughts were interrupted as Penelope Lang annoyed her some more.

Penelope Lang: I'm not wearing that I look like a copy of you.

Atomic was about to say something until she turn her head, Penelope Lang did the same, both of them look shock to see Iciclia, Pontifidora, Bombshell, and Nuclea dress up as babies, wearing baby bonnets, baby bibs and wearing really big and thick poofy diapers and crying. Iciclia and Nuclea were wearing onesies, Pontifidora and Bombshell were wearing baby dress. Nuclea, Pontifidora and Bombshell's hair were in two big pig tails while Iciclia hair was in a single pig tail and Bombshell had the same body type as the others. Atomic Betty and Penelope Lang both notice that they were inside an adult size Playpen, Iciclia and Bombshell had a weird looking doll in their arms, Iciclia is holding a Dingleberry plushy and Bombshell is holding a Lowal plushy.

Atomic Betty: Who could have done this to them.

Atomic Betty look shocked she never seen Iciclia, Pontifidora, Bombshell, and Nuclea like this before, she don't if she should arrest them or give them a baby bottle to calm them down. Unknown to Atomic Betty, Paddeia, Diapertrix, Padded, and Jazzy Pad was behind them the only person that notice was Penelope Lang as she looked scared as the Amity Park Babies were smiling evilly at them.

Penelope Lang: Betty I think we should start investing in diapers.

Atomic Betty: Why would you say something like that.

Atomic Betty question why they need diaper for themselves until she saw, Paddeia Diapertrix, Padded, and Jazzy Pad right behind them.

Moments later

you see Atomic Betty and Penelope Lang inside the adult size Playpen with Iciclia, Pontifidora, Bombshell, and Nuclea, Atomic Betty was wearing a babyfied version of her outfit, her white head-dress now had a baby bonnet attach to it, pink dress was now a pink baby dress, white gloves were now some kind of baby mitten like long gloves, pink bracelet was now a pacifier, white belt with a nuclear symbol, and white thigh-high boots were still the same and she is in a big thick poofy diaper. Penelope Lang was wearing the same babyfied outfit as Atomic Betty but light green and the same size diaper, she look embarrassed as she try to cover her diaper. Atomic Betty look mad, she never been this humiliated before not even by Maximus I.Q., Atomic Betty even broke the forth wall to the reader.

Atomic Betty: Don't say a word.

Penelope Lang : Betty call Nora tell him to find the biggest and thickest diapers he can find, we are going to need them soon.

Atomic Betty was about to disagree with Penelope about contacting Noah and let him see her like this, until she realized why she said it, she notice Iciclia and Nuclea lower area of their onesie were ballooning out. Pontifidora and Bombshell's diapers were getting bigger also as they use them. Atomic Betty now knew that Penelope was right, but not until they find a way to change their outfits back. That was when both Atomic Betty and Penelope Lang bodies started to feel weird as they both let out a big blurt that cause them to blush all over their face, knowing that they are both filling their diapers when they were done their diapers were now two or three times their original size. Atomic Betty and Penelope Lang fought the urge to cry uncontrollably, what ever the Amity Park Babies did to them it was altering their personalities. Atomic Betty had to swallow her pride and call Noah immediately before their diaper get cold and uncomfortable to with stand, she then remembered that the Amity Park Babies turned her Galactic Guardian issued utility bracelet into a high tech pacifier version. Atomic Betty studied the pacifier and tries to get it to work she did everything she could to get it to work, until she finally realized how it really works as she put it in her mouth and started to suck on it. Her pride, honor and woman hood took a dive each time she sucks on the pacifier, but at the same time she was enjoying it as the pacifier link itself to Atomic Betty's brain and contacted Noah. Penelope Lang was a bit jealous that Betty had something to calm herself down while she had to suck on her thumb, unknown to the Iciclia, Pontifidora, Bombshell, and Nuclea stop crying as a holographic communicator screen appeared with Noah's face. Iciclia, Pontifidora, Bombshell, and Nuclea smile happily and giggle when they saw him.

Iciclia, Pontifidora, Bombshell, and Nuclea: Daddy.


End file.
